Starfire's Birthday
by Vakhi201
Summary: The boys ignore Starfire and it's her birthday. So our favorite person does something special for her and finds out some rather interesting things. Quite fluffy. Christopher Black.


This is my second crack at a Raven/Starfire story. It's been awhile since I've updated anything. I've just been busy with school and all that other fun stuff. Anyway I don't own anything so on and so forth other than the plot in the story.

The boys were playing video games again and it was star's birthday. No one paid attention to her. Raven was off meditating in her room when her door opened. "Raven, could we talk for a bit? The boys are oblivious to me as usual." The bird of the night was taken aback by this. She gave a bit of thought before replying, "Yeah we can talk. Would you like to meditate with me then go out to the movies?" "I would love nothing more."

They then floated above Raven's bed talking about anything and everything. Their friendship had been deep and got deeper when Starfire found Raven crying one night saying that she would never have a significant other. That had been 2 years ago on her 18th birthday. That been the best night of her. On that night she also realized that she liked Raven more than a best friend. "Do you like anyone at the moment Starfire," Raven asked out of the blue. Star didn't answer for about 30 minutes. "I do but I don't know how they feel about me."

Raven got her hope up. "Would you like to go out to the movies with me now? And happy birthday Starfire." She was hugged by Raven and kissed on the cheek. Starfire blushed heavily at this small gesture and felt the butterflies attack her stomach. Raven was elated to see this. Her presents had already been picked out with the help of her friend Katy. The most precious gift was the 2 pendants. Hers had a raven on it with rubies for the eyes. They also stopped by the gothic store to by some contacts. "Raven, you have very pretty eyes it is. You don't need contacts to hide them."

Raven sighed at this and went on to put her hand in hers and went to the theaters. At the theater they went to the concession stand and she asked for 2 tickets to Saw 7. The person was none other than her friend Katy. "Yes I do have 2 tickets. Come back at the end of my shift and I'll give you something." She also thought it was cute that the 2 girls were holding hands. She also gave her a free nacho with drinks. "Thanks, we'll see you at the end of your shift." They went to the theater and Starfire lightly had her arms around Raven. The girls decided to sit in the back row of the theater seeing as there was no one else in that row. Raven was comfortable around Starfire and rested her head on her shoulder.

'This is the best day of my life so far. Thanks Raven,' Star thought happily to herself. 'I know that I like her. She is just perfect for me. I want her to be mine by the end of the night.' "Thank you Raven. This is awesome. What is this about?" "Shh Star. Just watch and find out." Raven kissed Star on cheek. Star moaned lightly as she had her pressure point sucked. The movie started breaking there little moment. It was going well until the first torture scene came on. It was of a person in the classic bear trap with no escape. This caused Starfire to whimper in out right fear. "Star, com here and cuddle." She dropped her head to Raven's chest whimpering like an injured dog.

This happened for the remainder of the movie. At the end of the movie they went tack to collect their gift from Katy and went out for a walk. A few hours later after eating shawarma, they went to a park to cuddle for a few hours. It also happened there was a meteor shower about to happen. "Thank you for the best birthday ever that I've ever had. I've waited for said person I like to notice." Raven was taken aback by this and hugged the alien tighter. She was about to ask when Starfire said, "Yes I would love to watch the meteor shower with you."

"Then make a wish and enjoy the show." 'I want Raven to be my girlfriend and kiss me under the shower.' Star looked like a little kid who received her first bike. Raven was drooling at the sight of her face. 'Screw it. Here goes nothing.' Raven gathered her courage and strattled Starfire and only saw love in her eyes. The girl's eyes were pitch green. Raven lent to kiss a dazed starfire and was shock of her lips. 'They're like rose petals,' Raven thought to herself happily. Star eagerly kissed back once the shock wore over. They continued for the duration to the oblivious to the world around them.

The separated a few minutes later and sat there staring at each other with love in their eyes. "Where does this put us Raven?" "I want to be your girlfriend. That was also my first kiss with a human." Starfire sighed happily and cuddled into the bird of the night. "Let's go back to the tower. I have presents for you." The girls went back to her room by teleporting. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." She received a small package containing her gift; she opened it and took her breath away.

It was a small ring that had been hand carved to fit her ginger. "That's why I wasn't in my room and night to talk with you and always tired." The ring itself had a small Raven and rubies for its eyes. "Thank you." Star squealed and kissed Raven with as much passion as the girl could muster. It was eventually returned. "Happy Birthday Starfire!"

A/N-Reviews are always nice and I have another 2 stories in the works. I just have to finish my exams and I'll be on most of the time during the summer. If you have any ideas for stories, please feel free to let me know.

Christopher Black.


End file.
